Ugh
by Sleepy Hedgehog
Summary: Life just might be... errr... "normal"...
1. Chapter 1

**DUDE.**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW...**

****I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. OR DODGE BALLS. OR A GYM. OR PILLARS. DUDE I DON'T EVEN OWN A TURTLE! ;A;****

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!"<p>

Yeah... just another normal day.

I groaned and slipped on my red t-shirt.

"You should have like, seen the look on his face when I told him."

"Has anyone seen my deoderant?"

"GUYS! I'M NAKED~~~~"

Yeah, normal day my ass.

I slipped on my shoes and shot out of the locker room and made my way to the gym.

**BAM!**

I should really watch where I'm going...

"_HEY WHAT TH_- oh, sorry kid. Thought you were someone else." The red-eyed teen said as he picked me up.

"I get that a lot.." I said softly, as I adjusted my glasses.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then..." The red-eyed boy started to run to his class... whatever that was.

"Hey Matt! Who was that?"

Ugh. Why must my brother have such a loud voice?

"Hi Al. I don't know we just kinda crashed into each other."

Al narrowed his eyes. "What'd he look like?"

"W-well, he had red eyes and white hair..."

"OH. HE DID NOT JUST GO THERE." Alfred yelled and stormed off into a random direction before coming back to me. "Which way did he go?"

"A-ah... A-al it's okay, really. I think it was me who bumped into him more than anything... A-and b-besides, we should be going to the gym... C-Coach w-will get mad at us if we-we're late..."

He smiled creepily, "I'll get 'em later."

"S-sure Al... Wh-whatever floats your boat."

I tugged his sleeve in the general direction of the gym.

* * *

><p>"GO!" Coach yelled as everyone scrambled to either grab a ball or hide behind people bigger than them.<p>

Me? Oh. I didn't hide. Or grab a ball.

I CLIMBED UP THE PILLARS... someone please remind me why they're in a GYM?

"OH. GET SOME~" Alfred yelled when he hit Ivan in the stomach.

"WHY DON'T YOU, ARU!" Yao threw back the ball that just hit his boyfriend.

The ball hit Alfred straight in the gut.

"HOLY FXSHJRZGKHXGJIZAM!" Alfred crumpled to the floor clutching his gut.

"OI! GET THE KOALA!"

_Q-quoi_?

An eruption of dodge balls were thrown in my general direction, but... I'm a ninja so I jumped down and did a _Matrix_ around every single ball that was thrown at me.

"Matt! That so HEROIC!" Alfred said... still on the ground... rolling on the gym floor... not getting stepped on... but tripping other people in the process.

_Dieu_. My brother's an idiot...

* * *

><p><strong>Quoi - What (French)<strong>

**Dieu - God (French)**

**GAH. MIND. WHY Y NO THINK OF THINGS TO WRITE! :U**

**...was this Crack-y?**

**It's kinda hard to picture it liek that since my mornings go ALMOST EXACTLY like this... One of my friends actually DID climb up one of the pillars in our gym... just so she could escape being impaled by dodge balls .**  
><strong>And I would be like Ivan... getting hit, then having someone else hit them back~ XD<strong>

**Please R&R~ They make me happy and get more motivation~~**

**_Oh. Don't forget_, If you get swallowed by a unicorn, don't worry. He just wants to be friends... eue**


	2. First Period Bombs

**DUDE. THE DAY AFTER I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER. WE PLAYED DODGEBALL. X'D**

**I also don't know what to call Cuba... so I'll just use Miguel...ene''**  
><strong>Okay. So I don't own Hetalia... ;A;<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-Al watc-" I yelled as loud as I could... but I guess it's not that loud, eh?<p>

But, Alfred didn't hear me, so he rolled around and tripped Miguel...

Ugh. He's such an idiot.

Miguel got up from the ground, "Hey! Mira por donde vas!" he shouted in my general direction, which was in front of the gym doors.

I have absolutely no idea what he said... but it sounded angry, "Eh... S-sorry!" I replied scratching the back of my head.

"You better be!" Miguel picked up a dodge ball and threw it at me, but I have amazing dodging dodge ball skills!

"DUDE. Nghh." Wait. Isn't that the red-eyed boy's voice from before? "Not awesome.."

I whipped around to help him up. "Here. You okay?"

"Gah. I'm fine..." He rubbed his turning-red-cheek.

"Heh. Sorry about that."

"Wait. Aren't you that kid from before?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that too..."

"You seem awesome... uhh."

"Matthew."

"Well, you seem awesome Mattie. Maybe I'll catch you at lunch."

"Ah. I didn't get your name..."

"I'm Gilbert the Awesome of course!"

"Well see you later Gilbert."

Gilbert walked over to the bleachers of the gym to ask the coach something. Coach nodded his head and said something to him.

Something brushed my foot...

Let me rephrase that.

SOME ONE. Brushed my foot.

"Alfred." I sighed, "G-get up. You'll make people mad when you trip them."

Al gave me his best kicked puppy face. "But _Mattttttt~~_ It's_ funnnnn~_!"

**~TTTTWWWWEEEEETTTT~**

Coach blew his whistle, finally, this crazy period is over!

But. Ew. Math. Early. In. The. Morning. Ew.

Then again, the teacher's lazy, so we don't have very much work.

But. Alfred's still gonna fail. Whoop-de-doo. I get a cookie for predicting the future.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>  
><strong>Hey! Mira por donde vas! - Hey! Watch where you're going! ((I think this is right... OTZ))<strong>

**PFFFFF- WRY. **

**Okey. So this one is less crack-y. ouo**

**Please R&R~******


	3. WRY

**Okey guys. I tried to make this one longer to make y'all happey. :3**

**I DUN OWN HETALIA. BUT THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I DID. BUT I DON'T. **

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, what do ya' get when you add the division of the multiplication by the square root of x to the nineteenth power." The Evil-Sub-of-Math-Class asked.<p>

My brother raised his hand.

"Yesss." The substitute said in the most annoying mono-tone voice EVER.

"OVER 9,000~!" He shouted just a little too loud...just...just a little.

"Well, even though the answer might be 'over 9,000', can anyone tell me the exact answer... Anyone? No? Well-"

The bell rang and all the kids jumped out of their seats to escape the evil wrath of Mrs. Substitute-Creepy-Psycho-Lady.

... Everyone but_ me_ that is.

"Ah, um, Mrs. Teacher-Lady?" I stacked my books into a pile on my desk.

"Yeah. Kid, hurry up. You're going to miss your next class."

I gather my books into my arms, "Well, I just wanted to say that the aswer to that last question was _128.0897_." I shot out of that room and headed toward my Career class.

My locker stop wasn't that long. I dumped my Math Binder and exchanged it for my Career one.

"Hey, Matthew."

I shut my locker and turned around, "Oh, hey Lars! What'cha need?"

"Uhhh... well, Mattie... D-do you think that... you could maybe help me in Math?"

"Sure," I grinned at him, "I'll give you my number later so you can call me, kay?"

"Cool." Lars walked down the hall towards his third period.

I bolted to my Career class, right as I sat down, the bell rang.

"Okay kids, y'all need to get out that worksheet that I gave y'all yesterday."

_PPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTNNNOOOOOOOO!_

Ugh. Stupid Alfred. Breaking into my locker to grab my stuff.

I raised my hand, "Uhhh, Miss Dfgdgh; Cvjkcvjht **((c: Keyboard smash))** I don't have that paper."

Miss Keyboard Smash handed me another paper.

Great.

I'll have to re-do that whole paper. Ew. Why Alfred. Why.

I started immeadiatly on the paper. Ew. Gross.

_-insert creative worksheet contents here-_

_-still insert blahblahblah here-_

_-keep going-_

_-Matthew's almost done~-_

"Excuse me, Miss Keyboard Smash?"

"Hmmmm? Yes Matthew?"

"Where do I put this?"

"Oh. You can set it on my desk!" Miss Dfgdgh; Cvjkcvjht said before getting back to the student she was with.

I slowly got up and searched for a place to put the paper... _-insert awkward moment when you feel everyone's looking at you here- _

I sat the paper down on top of her grade book so I was sure that she got it.

"Well, now that y'all turned in yo' papers, yous may go, next door. And get on dem' computers." Miss Keyboard Smash said to us, exaggerating 'put' in 'computers'.

I slowly gathered my things and walked over to the lab. I logged on and patently waited for the main screen to pop up. As soon as it did, I clicked 'Chrome' borwser and checked my e-mail.

**From: HeroIsGonnaSaveYous keyboardsmasher .pig**

**Subject: LOL**

_**-HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. Nao u has 2 send this 2 18 other friends or i will tak ur soul~! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA-**_

**End of message. to forward this message, please click the _"FORWARD"_ button. :B**

WHAT.

SERIOSLY. AL. REALLY. I DON'T HAVE 218 friends.

SO. WHATEVER... YEAH.

I trolled around on Cleverbot, being a total ass to it... as in typing everything it would say in a mixed up order or saying the same sentence over and over again.

**~RINNNNGGGGGGG~**

* * *

><p><strong>AW. SNAP. ALFRED'S E-MAIL WOULDN'T LOAD.<strong>**  
><strong>**eue I liek trolling Cleverbot~****  
><strong>**DUDE. I WOULD LIKE. LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEWED THIS. LIKE NO KIDDING. I WOULD FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVED SO I COULD GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND A HUG. ewe''**

**-is totally not blasting her surround-sound to "Gay Bar" whilst typing this-... no, not _me_~ ö3ö**


	4. Stuff

**TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FINISH. I ACTUALLY WAS TOO CAUGHT UP IN MY SCHOOL WORK TO REMEMBER **_**"OH YEAH. I'M WRITING A STORY. DERP."**_

**DUUUUDDDEEE~! GUESS WHAT. My school got a new student and she watches Hetalia. And watches Ouran High School. And FullMetal Alchemist. :D I thought I died or I was dreaming. ;u;**

**!EDIT!**

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY SISTER FOR POINTING OUT MY TYPOS TO ME. **

**PEOPLE WHO READ THIS- FORGET ABOUT A TEACHER NAMED COACH HOLLAND. HE WAS FIRED AND REPLACED BY MR. GERMAN WHO IS (BTW- THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWER. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.) GERMANIA. (I actually just couldn't think of a name for the principal so it became Mr. German... OTL)**

**ONWARD!**** TO THE STORY~!**

* * *

><p>I jolted up and walked back to my locker…..<p>

Oh... Hey, look, my Career work sheet- thing… so Alfred didn't take it… Oh well.

_300, 305, 308, 310, _Yes~ Okay locker 315 was Lars's locker so I slipped a sheet of paper with my number in it, so he could call me for his homework.

I already had my History books, so all I had to do was slip that note.

I walked down the long hallway, staying close to the wall so I wouldn't get bumped into by other students.

"HEY! CANADIA!" 'Rome' yelled down the halls.

You're probably wondering why he called me 'Canadia' and why I called him 'Rome'. Well, you see, 'Rome' is my History teacher. He liked to make nicknames for his students, so we all chose a country to be called after. For example, my cousin, Francis chose to be called France (although mainly because he was from France…), so everyone called him 'France' both in and out of class. Get it? Maybe you don't… but it doesn't matter…

"Oh, hey Rome! Whatcha' need?"

" I need you to run over to the upper high school and get Gilbert Beilschmidt and tell him to bring me his _stuff_. "

"O-okay…" Stuff? What did Rome mean by stuff? Gilbert…. Why does his name sound familiar….? Oh yeah … Gilbert_ 'The_ _Awesome'. _The person who ran into me this morning.

"It maight take a while to get back, but if they ask, tell them Rome sent you down~!"

"S-Sure thing Rome."

"Ciao~!" Rome waved at me and…. _skipped _to his classroom.

Well... that was a little disturbing... seeing a middle aged TEACHER skip down the hallway waving at everything that moved...

... yes, he did wave at the paper birds the science class hung out in the hall...

I sighed and walked to the upper high school. As I was passing the office (which was in front of the building, so I couldn't leave without passing it) Mr. German stopped me.. oh maple... this isn't going to go very well...

"MISTER JONES. YOU ARE AWARE IT ISN'T EVEN PAST LUNCH AND YOUR STARTING TO CAUSE TROUBLE." Mr. German boomed at me, causing me to squirm uncomfortly under his gaze.

"Eh... e-excuse me, sir, b-but-"

"YOU WON'T SPEAK UNTIL SPOKEN TO MISTER JONES."

"B-But sir! I-I'm not Alfred!" I tried to look not so terrified, but I couldn't help but try not to sob out my words... maple.

"Then who, Mister I'm-not-Alfred, might you be?" Mr. German smirked.

"I-I'm Matthew Williams, sir!" I started to hold my arms in front of me and turned my head, fearing I might cry from fear right now...

"HEY~! WAZZAP' OFFICE-SCHOOL RUNNING PEEPS~?" Dieu, I never thought I would be honestly glad to hear that annoying brothe of mine. "Hey, Matt, why you crying?" Alfred affectionatly said, and hugged me.

...And I hugged that idoit back. I never thought I would ever be yelled at like that... which probably means Al's in trouble, seeing how loud Mr. German yelled at me...

I wiped my tears away, "So whatcha' do this time, eh?"

"Oh, me? Heh heh, funny you ask, Matt... Well you see, that guy this morning...and yeah... stuff happened..."

WHAT...DID... SAY... EH? I'm so confused.

"What?"

"..."

Mr. German looked at us with a bewildered expression. "Wait... let me get this straight. _You_." He pointed at me, "You're Matthew Williams, correct?"

"Y-Yessir!" I whispered out.

"And you, Mister Jones. You are similar looking to this Matthew, right?"

"Yep!" Al giggled.

"So does this mean I have to punish _YOU_," he pointed to Al, "And not _YOU_?" Now he pointed at me... again.

"Does this like a face that would lie to you?" Al pushed me in front of him... maple, not my puppy-dog eyes...

Hockey stick, he does want me to do them...

I turned my face to look at the principal **_-insert the cutest, Maple Leaf country with puppy-dog eyes here-_**.

I...I think I melted his eyes so much, he cried rainbows at how innocent I looked.

"No, Mister Jones, it doesn't looked like he would lie to me, but I think you would..."

"B-But_ SIR~_! Have a heart here! You just yelled at poor Matthew Willaims, the target of bullying, and you don't have the heart to appoligize! It's okay Matt, I'm here for ya' broski!" He wrapped me into his arms yet again. I gave him a glare that clearly screamed _'What in the name on syrup are you doing!'_. He just winked back at me and mouthed_ 'Trust me. Guilt card.'_

Yeah, we played that guilt card very well... the Vice, Miss Héderváry, poked her head out in the hallway to see what the commotion was about, and saw the final part of our_ 'card'_... the part where Al whispered_ 'I love ya' bro.'_ soft eough to not attract others, but loud enough for the Principals to hear us.

And she... well... gushed out crying right then and told us to do whatever we were doing before and if we needed more time to sort things out. I told her we were fine and glared at Alfred.

He shrugged and slapped down a paper on the office counter and muttered a "See'ya broski's~! Keep outta the joints!" which earned him a couple of eye rolls.

"Ah, Miss Héderváry, I need to go to the Upper High School to fetch a Gilbert Beilschmidt for Ro_-Mister Vargas_." I said softly to her.

"Go ahead, Dear. Just don't take too long, kay?" She smiled sweetly at me and I nodded my head.

As I was heading out, Mr. German stopped me again with one of his stong hands on my shoulder. "Mister Williams, to my understanding, you were bullied?" he said softly as he could... which was still pretty creepy.

I blushed and nodded a _'Yes'_ to him.

"Well, if they give you anymore trouble, son, just tell us here in the office and we'll take care of it, okay?"

"Yessir. Thanks sir." I nodded sotly at him, and walked out of the door and headed out to the Upper High School.

Of course... that principal too, mistook me for Alfred... which got me wondering_ 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF TIM DID ALFRED DO?'_

But hey~! Someone I knew! That person I'm supposed to get for Rome, and whom I also crashed into and got a bruise on my forehead from and whois now going to save me from another wrath!

That teacher principal dude was chewing me out, I ran away from him and hid behind Gilbert.

"Woah. Birdie, what are you doing?"

I pointed to the large man with a big nose, and huge scarf, who also looked like he was about to yell his lunchs out.

"Oh. Hey Mister Braginski! What going on here?"

"Well, Mister Alfred here is unathourized to walk inside my school building, da?"

"I'm sorry Mister Ivan, but this kid here is **Matthew**..."

"Williams," I whispered to him.

"**Matthew Williams**, sir. So you're going to have to let him in now that you've scared him half to death." Gilbert shrugged at ... Ivan was it?

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry, Comrade Matvey. I shall make it up to you by becoming one, da?"

"Eh... no thank you sir..."

"Well, maybe another time, da?"

"S-Sure thing." I said with fake joy in my voice.

Mister Braginski walked away into his creepy office, and I swear, there was a purple aura around and inside his room.

"_And~ Matt~_ Why are you here, Bridie?" Gilbert turned his body around to face me .

"Oh, about that... actually, as weird as this is, I'm here to see you actually!"

He smirked, "Are you missing the awesome me already? You just saw me twice earlier~"

I blushed lightly, "No. That's not why I'm here. Rome sent me to fetch you for you to bring your _'Stuff'_ to his class... whatever _'Stuff' _is..."

"Okay! Let me grab my 'Stuff' and we can head over!"

He left me for a moment to go to his locker, which are smaller than ours, and somehow pulled a pretty good sized box out and jerked his head so I would follow him out.

"So, erm, Gilbert, what exactly is_ 'Stuff'_?" I asked as soon as we stepped out in the chilly morning weather.

"~! What do you think _'Stuff'_ is?" Woah. He made that sound so wrong on so many levels.

I giggled... then mentally slapped myself for doing that. Why haven't I broke the habit of giggling?

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT! BWAH HAHHAHHAHH~! What was that? _/breathe/_ That was so cute, Birdie!"

I blushed as red as his beautiful.. wait, what? No.. No. His **EYES**.

"Shut up!" I pushed him to the side, which, of course, in reply got me another string of 'Kesesese's.

We walked into the Lower High School building and strolled to Rome's class room.

"Canada~ What took you so long, veh~!" Feliciano (North Italy) said to me.

"Erm, I got caught up." I scratched the back of my neck.

"YEAH~! AND BY THAT IT MEANS HE TRIED TO GET THE SAUERKRAUT FROM THE HIGH SCHOOL BUT GOT HIS BUTT CHEWED BY MR. GERMAN, BUT LUCKILY I WAS THERE TO BE HIS HERO~! AHAHAHHAHAHA~!"

"What~? Veh~ I feel sorry for you Canada!"

"It's okay, Al-America straightened it out for me. Then Gilbert helped me with getting out of trouble with Mister Braginski..."

Everyone in the room (yes, even Rome) cringed at the thought of being yelled at by Mister Braginski.

"Kesesese~! Then I came and laid my awesomeness in the hall and fixed everything with my awesome."

"Oh~! Hola, mi amigo! I didn't know it was you coming to discuss the class project, Gil! The only hint Rome gave us was _'Prussia'_ and _'Land of Awesome Prussians'_, I would have never have guessed you were coming~!" Antonio (Spain) chirped.

"Well of course it would be Potato Number Two coming to talk to us, idiota! Who else talks about Prussia the way he does?" Lovino (South Italy) hit Spain in the back of the head with his_ 'World History and Geography'_ book.

"Settle down now chitlins!" Rome shushed the class. "Prussia~ Would you please tell everyone what we'll be doing for our project?"

"Sure thing Rome~! Listen up you kiddos! Everyone shall be grouped in pairs and you will create an Island from your crazy imagination! You have to provide a map, geography notes, and a short History. Rome and I will split the groups and since there's... one, three, nine, sixteen... seventeen of you kiddos in here, one of you will be working with the awesome me!" Gilbert turned to face Rome, "So, will you start splitting or shall I?"

"Oh, by all means, you can start, in fact, do it all, I'll walk around and see if you're teaching right~! After all, this goes to your college credits, right?"

"Yeppers~!" Gilbert turned back to us students and observed our seating arrangements. America sat next to Arthur (England/UK/Britain), Italy sat next to Ludwig (Germany), Spain next to South Italy, and so on, listing pairs of sixteen people, then we have me. I was sitting in the back of the room unoticed again because I shrunk back to my _'emo corner'_ as Al puts it. "So the person you're sitting next to is your partner for this project, no if's, but's, and or's about it!"

I sighed and thought I was forgotten again, that was until Gilbert sat next to me.

"You look lonely, Birdie~" Gilbert whined and rolled himself around on the desk.

"You know... you look as mature as Alfred, rolling around."

"That's not awesome, dude. Comparing the awsome me with your egoistic brother."

"We should get started with this, eh?"

**_-time change of one-class-period minus time-from-when-Matt-went-to-fetch-Gil later~!-_**

**RINGA DINGA DEEEEE~!**

"Okay Chitlins, put your stuff into Fourth Hour's basket! The you can head over to your next class! See ya' tomorrow~!" Rome announced to the class.

"I got the papers Birdie, you can go off to class~" Gil said, gathering the papers together.

"Th-Thanks Gil." Geez, why do I have to stutter all the time?

"No problemo~ I have nothing better to do, and I do not want to rush over to the Upper High just yet, so I'll help Rome here for a bit."

"See you tomorrow, eh?"

"Oh, Birdie, are you doing anything this afternoon? I thought we could hang out later."

"Umm, yeah actually I have to tutor Lars this afternoon so maybe tomorrow, kay?"

"Well, the awesome me will be waiting for ya Birdie!" And with that, Gilbert went to talk to Rome.

Better head off to Study Hall... Wait. I switched teachers for the term... so who was my teacher? I flipped open my binder and found my schedule and scanned for the Study Hall teachers: Mr. Turtle, Mrs. Tree, oh here it is, term three's teacher is.. Rome. Yay~! Now I don't have to worry about switching class rooms!

I sat back down at my seat in the back of the room andpulled out my book, The Da Vinci Code, and started to read it.

***read read read read***

_Robert Langdon...Leonardo...cryptex...code._

Wait. Was someone breathing on my neck?

I turned around to face the familiar red eyes I had seen the whole day.

"Kesesese~!"

"Th-That's not funny Gilbert, you alomst gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, you just can't stop following me, Birdie! You're in almost every class I am!"

"Shhhh! I'm trying to read!" Gilbert sat next to me... and watched me read my book.. _creepy~_

Gilbert laid down his head on the desk and stared at me.

And** stared**.

And **stared** again.

Until it got to the point of irritation, I almost pounded his head into the desk.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I whispered to Gilbert.

"I can't help it if you're too cute not to stare at~!" Gilbert said softly.

I felt the blood rushing to my face. "Well stop! The bell's about to ring anyways, shouldn't you be getting back to the Upper High?"

"Pshhh~ No!"

I stared back at my book. I didn't read it, I just stared at the same word, _'Airplane'_, for the remaining five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-insert long ring of a school bell that indicates lunch time here-<span>_**

* * *

><p>"I stood up and walked out of the class, <em>'Accidentally'<em> hitting Gilbert with my books on the way.

I went to my locker and shoved my books into my locker and took out my lunch of Timbits and Maple Flavoured Yogurt.

"Hey Matthew!"

I saw Lars before I heard him, he was standing by my locker waiting for me.

"Hey Lars! Thanks for waiting on me!" I grinned at him, shoving my hands into the pokets of my red 'Canada' hoodie.

"No prob, man! So, do you think you could help me in Math during lunch?"

"Sure thing!"

"Dude, thank you!" Lars fist-pumped the air.

Lunch wasn't that interesting, except when we played the "Who-can-say-the-word-the-loudest Game" and got in trouble for shouting 'PENIS'.

So, off to Band I guess.

Oh, what do I play? I play the Flute. Manly, I know, but hey, I'm pretty bad-ass at it so shut your yap.

Now who else is in the band? Well, Feliciano, Kiku, Armand, a couple of girls and I play the Flute, Ludwig plays the Tuba, Sadiq and some dude play the Clarinet, Francis plays the Trombone, Alfred plays the Saxophone, and Arthur and some guys play the Trumpet.

Nothing happened in Band either.

So now to Science! My least facorite class. Ew. But on the other hand, we were talking about dinosaurs. But on the other other handit still has to do with Sience, So I'm glad there's no other other hand!

"_Yada, yada, blah, blah, blah,_ Dinosaur, sediment_, yada,_ rock. So, how are rocks formed? Sediment presses onto hard parts of an organism. This will be all for today. Read a book."

Ah Seventh hour~! The day's almost done! Then I can go home and do nothing... I already helped Larz with his work, I turned down the opportuniy to hang out with Gilbert, so that leaves me to play Modern Warfare 3 with Alfred all night. yipee~!

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I should clear this out.<strong>

**Names-**

**Armand=Greece**

**Lars= Nederland**

**Mr. German=Germania**

**Mrs Héderváry=Hungary**

**Mr. Vargas/Rome = Grandpa Rome**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano, Kiku, Heracles and Matt play the Flute<strong>

**Ludwig plays the Tuba**

**Sadiq plays the Clarine**

**Francis plays the Trombone**

**Alfred plays the ****Saxophone**

**Arthur plays the Trumpet.**

* * *

><p><strong>SO DERP. LONG CHAPTER IS LONG.<strong>

**If you see typos, don't be afraid to tell me!**


	5. LET'S GO TO THE MALL!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. OR AN XBOX. OR MODERN WARFARE 3. OR DR. WHO.**

**But, I do own Princess Sundrop's Castle Adventures :D**

* * *

><p>"FO SHIZZLE BRO. YOU BE JELLY?"<p>

Alfred and I were playing Modern Warfare 3 on his Xbox... well, more or less he was playing it and rather me watching him.

He was shooting people to help some other British guys save their dying friend... in Paris I believe?

"Al, could you quiet down a little?" I asked him, rubbing my temples. I could feel a headache coming on from all the yelling Alfred's doing.

He paused the game and grinned, "What else do you want to play then?" Al reached down next to the black couch we were sitting on, and grabbed a beat up cardboard box labeled _'AwEsOmE GaMeS'. _He handed the box to me, "Pick one."

I rummaged through the box looking for a game we could BOTH play... but the only game there was some Pony-Care game, Princess Sundrop's Castle Adventures, or somewhat.

"Hey~ Matt! Can we watch the show Artie told me about?"

"Depends. What's the show?"

"Dr. Who. Artie said it was good, and I wanted to see if he was lying again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He told me scones were the best food ever. It sucked."

"We can watch it, but you find it." I stood up from the couch we were sitting on and went to the kitchen to make pancakes.

There were British people talking on the T.V., so I guess Alfred found the show.

"Al! Do you want some food?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure! Just bring it in here!"

_**YEAH. YOU KNOW WANT TO BE CANADIAN, PLEASE.**_

I picked up my red phone, "Hello?"

_"! I need your help~"_

I jerked the phone as far away from my ear as I could, and 'screamed' into the mic, "WHY THE MAPLE ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?"

_"Kesesese~ but I wanted to make sure I got your attention~!"_

"...How did you get my number?"

_"Well~ A friend of mine has a friend from Nantucket, who went to th doctor in Washington, but the doctor called in sick, so he was treated by a nurse from Russia, and the nurse has a brother whose friend from America, of which I know, who has your number."_

"WHAT."

_"Do you need me to repeat it? A friend of mine has a friend from Nantucket, who went to the doctor in-"_

"I get it. So who did you get this number from?"

_"...Francis~"_

**MON DIEU. I WILL STRANGLE THAT COUSIN OF MINE. I CAN'T TRUST HIM. **

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

_"...ummmm hallo?"_

"YO MATT! Why are ya standing, clutching your phone like you want to kill it?" Alfred poked his head in the kitchen.

"No...No reason at all, Al. Why would you think that something was wrong?" I smiled at him. I guess I was pretty creepy if he ran away that quickly.

_"...So do you want to hang out?"_

I sighed. I was going to kill Francis the next time I saw him.

"Sure. I don't want to watch Doctor Who with Al, I can't hear the TV."

_"So~ Where'd ya want to go?"_

"Anywhere's fine."

_"Then we could go to the mall."_

"Sure, I'll be there. I'll tell Al."

_**-MAGIC SCENE CHANGE TO A MALL, NOT SO FAR AWAY.-**_

Where is he? I looked around the mall for Gilbert, poking my head in a few stores. I finally gave up on my search and sat down on a bench next to a tree. Which are both in the mall by the way.

Strong arms wrapped around my neck, and I let out a very manly scream, so manly, that Romano would be put to shame.

I heard the famous string of "Kesesesese~!" and knew who it was behind me.

"What the maple stick are you doing?"

"Hugging my Birdie... from behind~" He let out another string of "Kesesese's" and I swear, I'd die. All the commotion of the mall, and **"KESESESE! HASESESESE! LOOL LOOK A PONEH. KEKSESESE~!" **

I can feel a headache coming on.

"Come on Gil~ Let's go to the bookstore. I need to see if they have that new book I wanted."

I turned to look for Gil, but he was no where in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM. BUM. BUUUUUMM. D:<strong>

**Cliffhanger :U**


	6. BOOKSTORES

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA. BUT I do own Erwerb (my Antarctica OC) and Izek (His caretaker).**  
><strong>THIS FIC IS LIKE GETTING SERIOUS. I PROMISE AFTER THIS CHAPPIE, IT WILL START GOING BACK TO NORMAL ;n;<strong>

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK. oAo||**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Gilbert's P.O.V.-<strong>_

__  
>Kesese~! I hope he doesn't get lost while I'm gone. I gotta find something to give him!<p>

Gilbert looked through shop windows to find something that the timid Canadian might like.

He passed a small toystore that you could miss if you blinked your eyes. Gilbert strolled into the store looking around at the toys. There were cute little kittens, snuggly puppies, but nothing that Gil could see that would fit his Birdie perfectly.

"Hello, sir. Would you like some help?" A small voice asked Gilbert.

He turned around to find a little boy,who was clutching a small orca plush, staring at him.

"Sure kid. Do ya' know you're toys very well?" I smirked at the child.

"Sure mister, I gotsa' whole bunch at home!" The little pale haired boy said excitedly.

"What do you think I should get for a person who's quiet, timid, sweet, and awesome?"

"Well...hmmmm..." The small child ran off, deeper into the store and grabbed two puff balls.

"Well, I think this one would fit your friend." He held up a fluffy white polar bear. "And this one seemed to fit you." The boy handed over a smaller yellow ball of fluff, that resembled a little chick.

**"Erwerb, come on now!"**

"Well, see ya' mister!" And with that, the child ran off to his caretaker telling him about what a big help he was and waved back at me.

Gilbert looked at the toys in his hand... well, they were kinda cute. And fluffy.

"I'm sure Matt will love this!" Gilbert paid for the small plushes and placed the small chick on his head.

Oh Gott, how am I gonna say this to him... I just can't be too straightforeward... that'd be too creepy. Umm... how about _'Hey Matt, I've only really known you for like two days, but I think I might like you. A LOT. But seeing how you probably aren't gay as a rainbow, I doubt you would go out with the awesome me.'_

...

Shit. That ain't gonna work.

.

Screw it. I'll just wait to tell him, but give him the little bear as a 'gift'.

What the hell am I thinking. He'll know I'm up to something. Gott this love crap is so confusing.

I walked, thinking about the possibilities of what he'll say to me, toward the last place I saw him. The bookstore. I can just see his cute little face, eyebrows knotted in concentration.

* * *

><p>I walked into the bookstore, the stuffed bear in my arms.<p>

I'm just going to ask him out and give it to him! Yeah! Because I'm AWESOME~! I wonder where my little bird is...

Matthew wasn't anywhere close to the opening of the bookstore, so I just kinda strolled around, inconspicuously browsing through the collections of books.

_"So, you'll be there tomorrow?"_

Ah! My little bird! I have found you at last!

Sneaking through the bookshelves, I followed Matt's voice.

_"Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance like that!"_

I paused behind a bookshelf, just behind where Matthew was. Who the heck is he talking to?

_"Okay, did you get my number from that note I slipped in your locker?"_

WHAT? Some guy gets Birdie's number, but I don't? What is this maddness?

_"Heh, sorry, but no. I guess it got caught between my books."_

Yeah. Serves you right, loser. Should I come out from behind here? Or should I leave them be?

_"Here, I'll write it down again."_

Matt, why would you do that? He could secretly be a rapist! Or... he could be a...a... CRACK DEALER! Yeah!

_"I'll be sure not to lose it this time."_

_"Pff, you better not!"_ I could hear Matthew scoff and let out a small giggle.

Okay. That's enough. I can't stand this any longer. I have to see if Birdie's with a safe person!

I shot out from behind the bookshelf, only to let out a muffled choke.

...

.

...  
>Matthew was hugging the stranger. And smiling. ...<p>

I dropped the random book in my hand and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUUUUMMM! CLIFFHANGER ENDING.<strong>

**I'LL TRY TO TYPE SOME MORE LATER.**

**Can you guess who Matthew was talking to?**

**it'sactuallyprettyobvious ;u;**


	7. AT FRANCIS'S HOUSE 8D

**AS SUGGESTED FROM MY SISTER, I WILL GO TO 3rd PERSON. :D  
>I IMAGINE FRANCIS'S ROOM TO BE A LIGHT BLUE COLOUR WITH SPARKLES EVERYWHERE AND PORN HIDDEN THROUGHOUT IT'S CONTENTS. eue<br>AND I WANT TO ASK YOU READERS SOMETHING, SO LOOK AT THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR MORE DETAIL, MKAY?**

* * *

><p>"Ahh, Gilbert, <em>mon ami<em>, it will be all right!" Francis soothed Gilbert, as he rubbed his friend's hair.

"_Sí_, Lovi and I get into fights, but in the end, everything's alright!" Antonio crawled onto the bed where Gilbert and Francis were sitting.

Gilbert did nothing but cry into Francis's shoulder.

Once Gilbert's sobbing decreased, Antonio had fallen asleep, halfway on the bed.

"Now, Gilbert, what's the matter?" Francis asked.

"MY LIFE IS SO UN-AWESOME! Gilbert wailed, flinging his arms around.

"And, just how Gilbert, the defintion of awesome, is your life ruined?"

Gilbert sniffed, "I-It just iiisssss..." And he waved his arms in distress and collapsed face first on the bed.

"Come on, Gil! Don't be like that!" Antonio whined, "It makes me sad..."

"ANTONIO...SAD! _Ce qui a ce monde venu de_!" Francis flopped down on top of Gilbert.

"Oof. Get off of meeeee..." Gilbert mumbled underneath Francis's weight.

Francis rolled off of his friend, sighing.

"So, who's troubling you, _mon ami_?"

"W-who? I never said it was a person?"

"Oh, love trouble," Francis put his hand near Glibert's butt, "I understand completely."

"T-The fuck? Get your hand off my ass."

"But it's not. It's at the small of your back."

"SHUT THE HELL UP. IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH."

"So~ Who is it~~~!" Francis asked, poking Gil's leg furiously.

"_Sí_, tell us!" Antonio giggled.

"No..." Gilbert grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Francis across the face, "I hate you."

"Awww~! I love you, too, Gil!"

Antonio latched onto Gilbert's arm, "Please amigo!" And Antonio gave Gil his best _kicked-puppy_ eyes.

And since no one can resist Antonio's puppy eyes, Gilbert whispred the name in his ear.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFF- D`AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~!" Antonio sqealed and shook Francis's arm.

Fancis being enraged by this screamed, "OH, _MON DIEU_, WHO?"

"Exactly." Gilbert did that little Z-snap point thing.

"..._Mon cousine_?"

"_Ja_." Gilbert said quietly.

"If you hurt him, I will murder you in your sleep with a marker, but otherwise, you have my permission to date him~!"

"That's my problem, I don't think he likes me, he was hugging Lars and giving him his phone number..."

"Hmmmmm... here, I'll give you my phone, and you can check if he likes you. He tells me anything." Francis handed Gilbert his phone, which was still warm from being in his pocket.

"How do I refer to Mattie?"

"AWWW~! A pet name already~! Just call him Mattieu, he'll be convinced."

* * *

><p><strong>[9723/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Pervert~**_**  
>Hey Mattieu! <strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Maple~**_**  
>What is it Francis, I'm with someone.<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Pervert~**_**  
>Oh. With whom?<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Maple~**_**  
>Lars.<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Pervert~**_**  
>Do you like him?<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Maple~**_**  
>What? No, I'm helping him study for Maths.<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Pervert~**_**  
>So, Mattuieu, who do <strong>**you**** like?**

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Maple~  
><strong>_**Promise you won't tell anyone?**

* * *

><p>"Frannie, how do you say, "I promise?", in French?" Gilbert asked Francis, to make it more believable to Matthew.<p>

"_Je vous promets._"

* * *

><p><strong>[9723/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Pervert~**_**  
>Je vous promets, Mattieu.<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Maple~**_**  
>It's one of your friends... <strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Pervert~**_**  
>Antonio?<strong>

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
><strong>_**~Maple~  
><strong>_**No, the other one.**

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
>~Pervert~<br>Gilbert? ;D**

**[97/23/12]Fri.2012  
>~Maple~<br>Yes...**

* * *

><p>"NALKSMKJNJHAZBAJKXSAJSJHV<em>AAAAAAAAAAAA<em>~~~~!" Gilbert threw Francis's phone across his room .

Francis shaggled over to his phone and read the series of texts from Mathew.

"_Félicitations, mon ami_~!"

"Que? What happened?" Antonio latched onto Francis's middle, in turn causing Francis to colappse onto the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Francis wriggled beneath Antonio's weight.

Antonio looked up at Francis with watery eyes, "You are so mean! Why don't I get to know what's going on?"

Francis felt a load of guilt wash over him as he tried to make something up, "W-well, ummm... Did I mention that Lovino wanted to hang out with you?"

Antonio immeadiatly perked up at the thought of his _tomate_ wanting to hang out with him.

"Seriously!" Antonio tore through Francis's sparkly room to get thorugh the door, determined to get to his Lovino.

"That was... well... sort of a harsh way to get rid off him." Gilbert said around the akward atmoshere that Antonio had left the two young men in.

"What else would get him to stop whining?"

"Cheese?" Glibert snickered at his lame joke******.

"That is an insult to meeee~" Francis camplained.

"So~~~! It's still funny." Glibert smirked.

"Whatever you say, Gilbert..."

"So, now what?" Gilbert scratched his messy white hair.

"Operation: Bad Touch Dou."

**OKEY. QUESTION TIME.**

**1. Do you mind me asking questions?**

**2. Any pairing you want to see?**

**3. Any thing you want to happen in the plot?**

**4. Suggestions?**

**I need your help, I've seem to have forgotten what was going to happen with school drilling my brain ;A;**

**** It really is a lame one, "Do you want some cheese with that wine/whine?" **

**PUNS -flubs-**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**FRENCH ;)****  
>Ce qui a ce monde venu de: What has this world come to?<br>Mon cousine: My cousin?  
>Je vous promets : I promise<br>Félicitations, mon ami. : Congratulations, my friend. **

**SPANISH :D****  
>Sí : Yes<br>Tomate : Tomato**

**I GOT ALL MY TRANLATIONS FROM GOOLGE TRANSLATE. YUP, YUP, YUP.**

**AND ALSO, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE HUMONGOUS WAIT. MY TEACHERS INSIST ON SO MUCH HOMEWORK ;A;**


	8. THERE IS A RAPIST IN LINKIN PARK

**I know I made a ****lot**** of mistakes in early chapters. So here's the sum up of my mistakes and excuses/imporvisions I just came up with.**

**-Why is Russia/Ivan at the dodge ball game and the Pricipal of the Upper High school?  
><strong>**EXPLANATION!- ****The Ivan in the game is the pricipal's son, and the mother is dead.**

**-Upper Highschool?  
><strong>**EXPLANATION!-**** The highschool is spit in half. (9&10th in one building; 11&12th in the other) The building lie next to each other.**

**-Lars studying?  
><strong>**EXPLANATION!-**** He spends too much time smoking to care about his grades |D. At the lunch period, Mattie helped him with current homework. When Gil texted him, he was giving extra help in the bookstore ;w;**

**-WHAT TIME/SEASON/MONTH IS IT?  
><strong>**Explanation!-**** It's friday/saturday, in fall, about early October.**

**-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BEAR? ;^;  
><strong>**Explanation~!-**** Gilbert left it at Francis's house... honest mistake... He swears...**

**I hope that was less confusing.**

**w00t! Decided to put more pairings in here!**

**-Assumed NethCan (which I find adorable~ -dodges bricks-)**

**-UsUK**

**-Spamano**

**-PruCan (duh XD)**

**-France x The World**

**-And whatever else you want (put it in a review ;w; )**

**KIDNAPPING TIME~! o3o**

**I apologize in advance for this sorry excuse of a chapter -hides in closet-**

* * *

><p>Gilbert raided Francis's fridge, eating anything sugary.<p>

"Okay, Gilbert, you go over here. I will be set here. When you see an oppertunity, yell 'Cookies!' so it will confuse our victim. Honhonhonhon~!" Francis planned, poiting to a map of the mall, which was oh-so-conveintently a ten minute walking distance from his house.

"Kesesesese! Okay frenchie! When do we go?" Gilbert asked, wiggling in his seat , obviously on a sugar rush. Shhhh, don't tell Ludwig!

"Now, mon ami~!"

Francis dragged Gil away from his sugary food, and exited his apartment waving to the people whom lived in the same building with him trying to look inconspicuois.

Gilbert laughed and ran ahead of Francis, putting on one of Francis's fake mustaches. People on the streets gave Gilbert strange looks, and Francis told them that he was a troubled child, muttering under his breath about Gilbert eating too much sugar.

* * *

><p><strong>~MEANWHILE WITH...ummm... who?~<strong>

* * *

><p>"What a loser!" Lars complained to Matthew, sitting at one of those table things inside bookstores<strong>(1)<strong>.

"Gilbert's not a loser, Lars... he's just got a short attention span!" Matthew reasoned.

"That's no excuse to leaving you here though. He could have at least told you he was leaving." Lars picked up a children's book titled _The Peek-a-Boo Bunny_. Lars looked at the small book strangly before opening it and glancing through it. "S-so cute." he whispered to himself.

"It's a good enough excuse for me, and if you've got a problem with my decisions, then don't bother being friends with me." Matthew hissed and walked away.'_I can't believe Lars would insult my friends!_' Matthew thought angrily, pushing throught the crowds of the mall.

"AH HAHAHAHA~!" An obnoxious laugh broke through Matthew's train of angry thoughts. Matthew looked up and saw his brother running full speed at him. With a (manly) shriek, Matthew was knocked to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Mattie! Artie and decided to come and bring you home after an episode of Doctor Who~!"

"We did not, git. You dragged me out of my bloody house and forced me to follow you here into the mall." Arthur grumbled following after Alfred, blushing in embarassment.

"Aww~! You know you love me, babe!" Alfred grinned getting off of Matthew and jumping on Arthur instead, whom flushed a darker red and struggled out of Alfred's iron grip.

Matthew got up and slowly slinked away from Alfred and his boyfriend, desperate to get away from his brother. He exited the mall through the giant revolving doors that Alfred like to run in, and shuffled his hoodie higher up on his neck as a cold breeze flew past. Matthew steadily headed down the sidewalk making his way to the park, a place where he would go to clear his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>~MEANWHILE WITH AWESOME~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kesesese~! Come on Frenchie! Let's hurry before Mattie leaves!" Gilbert yelled over his shoulder, running to the entrance of the mall. An ahoge that stood above the crowds caught his attention. "Hey Al!"<p>

"Huh? Oh, hey Saurkracht! What'cha need? And why do you have a mustache?" Alfred asked turning to Gilbert instead of rubbing his face on Arthur's neck.

"Disguise. Do you know where Mattie is?" Gilbert's red eyes darted through the large crowed halls of the mall.

"Try the bookstore... if he's not there, you can see if he's at the old park." Alfred suggested, " Oh, and if you find him, you might want to make him aggrivated, he looked pretty pissed before I gave him a hero hug." And with that, Alfred tugged Arthur to a resturaunt to eat.

"Gilbert, you musn't keep running away. I'm too beautiful to sweat." Francis panted, coming up behind Gilbert, but Gil took off again headed to the bookstore. "Gillllll! Attendez-vous!"

'_Kesesese~! Slow Frenchie!_' Gilbert thought, weaving and pushing through the intense mass of bodies. He easily slipped into the bookstore and immediately started seaching for his 'little bird'. Seeing that Mattie wasn't inside the store, Gilbert left and started off to the nearest park.

"Gilbert! Please, attendez-vous!" Francis yelled, struggling to keep pace with his white haired, red eyed, mustached friend.

Gilbert chose to ignore his best friend's words and continued to run toward the old playground at full speed. Turning at the corner, Gilbert crashed into some guy who was wearing a black hoodie and ripped up jeans. The man swore and pulled the hood off of his head.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" The man swore, his blue eyes glaring at the albino.

"Sorry, but I gotta go!" Gil apoligized, and ran off.

"Stupid kid." The man slipped back on his hood, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

Gilbert looked ahead, his eyes gleaming with sparkles as he came in sight with Matthew's gravity defying**(2) **curl from inside the gates of the old park.

Matthew was sitting on a creaky swing, swishing back and forth, with his head faced down and staring intently at the gound.

Gil slowly crept behind the trees, trying to be inconspicuous.

Treading directly behind Matthew, Gilbert threw out his arms, wrapping the smaller Canadain into a backwards hug.

"Cookies." Gilbert said in a gruff voice, which smouthered his accent perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>~CANADIA. LET'S GOOOOO!~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE. MAPLE.<em>

_SOMEONE'S RAPING ME. MAPLE._

_SCREAM AND RUN._

_YEAH._

_MAPLE. _

_MATT JUST RUN._

Matthew let out a (manly) scream, and his body convulsed out of Gilberts grip. He shot out of Gilbert's reach and took off toward the trees, where he figured he'd be safe from the said deep voiced rapist.

_MAPLE. HE'S GOING TO FOLLOW YOU MATT. JUST KEEP RUNNING._

_RUN HOME._

_ALL THE WAY HOME._

_MAPLE HOCKEY._

Matthew hid behind a tree and caught his breath, recovering from his small panic attack.

A twig snapped in front of the tree that Matthew was hiding behind. Silent tears made its way to Matthew's cheeks, as he held his breath.

_MAPLE HOCKEY CN TOWER. THIS IS THE END. I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY HISTORY PROJECT. _

A hand shot out and covered Matthew's mouth to prevent the scream that he was going to let out.

"Hey, Birdie why are you crying?" Gilbert looked at the smaller boy in confusion.

"! I. THOUGHT. YOU. WERE. A. RAPIST." Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, smooshed his face into the crook of his neck, and started to sob heavily.

"Kesesese! Why would I be a rapist? I'm too awesome to be a cimminal!" Gilbert laughed and sunk to the ground, hugging the small Canadian in his lap.

Matthew let out a few more sobs before calming down a bit and looked up at Gilbert with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Gil..." he got up out of Gil's lap and insecurly looked at his feet.

"Well, I have to say, that was the first time some one truly thought I was a rapist." Gilbert laughed, standing up and draping an arm around the petite boi.

Matthew blushed. "That's not funny Gil!" He pushed his fist into Gilbert's chest and pouted.

"Ja, it is~!" Gilbert sang before getting puched weakly in the stomach. Smirking to himself, he dropped to his knees, and groaned in mock pain.

"OMAIGAWSHGILBIE. Did I hurt you?" Matthew crouched down to Gilbert's level, "I'm so sorry, I'll do whatever you want me to just don't hurt me back-"

Matthew's rant was cut short by a pair of lips crushing into his.

_"Onhonhonhonhonhon~~~~~~~~!" _

**ON A RANDOM SUBJECT,**

**ISORTALIKETHEPAIRINGGERCAN -ducks random objects being thrown- OH GOSH. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.**

**(1)- Some bookstores have tables and benched in them. Mattie was in one of those.  
>(2)- Did anyone else get the song "Defying Gravity" in their head? (From the most awesome play ever... <strong>_**Wicked**_** 8D)**

**TRANSLATIONS (****THEY AREN'T ACCURATE. I BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE****)**

**French~!  
><strong>**Attendez-vous! - Wait Up!**

**BWAHAHAHA. CLIFFHANGERS. **

**QUESTIONS.**

**1. What gender do you think I am? owo;  
>2. I might change my screen name... do you think I should? (It would be <strong>_**Sleepy Hedgehog**_**)  
>3. How does a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood?<br>4. Pairings? Suggestions?**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN INFORMED, TOMORROW IS A BLACK OUT. DON'T COME HERE, DON'T LOG ON, DON'T READ ANYTHING, DON'T DO ANYTHING. ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES BY WATCHING A 4 HOUR MOVIE OVER AND OVER. THAT IS ALL.**

**SEE YA BROSKI'S 8D**


End file.
